1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to devices and method for attachment to clothing, and more specifically relates to a magnetic attachment to clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to attach electronic sensors and other types of devices to clothing. One such example is in the field of enuresis detection and alarm systems. The prior devices and methods, however, are prone to damaging clothing when attached and removed. It is therefore for desirable to have an apparatus retained on clothing without damaging the clothing.